NEW BOY TEA BOY PART 6
by deetatarant
Summary: Christmas comes but.....


**NEW BOY TEA BOY: PART 6**

The moment Ianto dialled Jack's number he cancelled the call. He chewed at his lower lip wondering what on Earth he was going to do. What had Saxon really wanted him for? More worryingly, what did he find out? His mobile was linked into the archangel network, the same as everyone elses, was Saxon monitoring them? The panic started to seize him again and grabbing his car keys he decided to drive to the Hub to talk to Jack in private. Jack would no doubt think he was crazy, and maybe he was....but that voice....Ianto was certain....wasn't he? He paused at his front door. It was just one voice, one of many thousands he heard in his life, why that one? He gripped the keys so tightly that his hand hurt knowing he'd need evidence before he could go to Jack with this. But that would take time, did they have time, if Saxon really was spying on them? What were his intentions? Maybe it involved UNIT, after all the Valiant was nearing completion and that was the most powerful vessel on the planet. Was Saxon after something much bigger? Ianto's head was spinning with the questions, too many of them, too many possibilities and no way of knowing one way or the other about any of them. Ianto stood frozen in his hallway and sighed, if they were watching... He glanced worriedly about him his focus going up in the direction of the light fitting above his head. He hurriedly looked away no longer feeling comfortable in his own home. Tosh had scanning equipment back at the Hub, if he was being watched, he wanted to know about it. The decision made he left the house locking the front door behind him.

Toshiko looked up from her work the moment Ianto came in through the roll door. The smile soon melted from her face after seeing his preoccupied look.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a day off?" Owen demanded coming up from the autopsy bay.

Ianto offered him a narrow look. "Couldn't keep away from your acerbic demands for coffee."

"Good, the pots over there!"

Ianto ignored him and went straight up to Jack's office not even bothering to knock before going in closing the door at his back.

Jack was smiling at him appreciative of the tight jeans and t-shirt, like Toshiko the happy face was short lived. Ianto looked thoroughly agitated.

"Yan?"

The younger man winced at the nick name that Jack had given him.

"Sir, can we talk? In confidence?"

Jack gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Ianto plonked himself uncharacteristically ungraciously into the chair, his mind racing, and not entirely sure where to begin. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Jack anything at all now. Jack sat there, waiting patiently for Ianto to talk. Ianto chewed at his lip again, which rather reminded Jack of a naughty toddler and it brought a faint smile to his lips.

"Opening your mouth is usually a good way to start speaking." He suggested.

Ianto slumped his shoulders trying to release the tension there.

"Right. This is going to sound slightly deranged."

"Go on."

Ianto was warmed by the look of encouragement on Jack's face.

"Come on Yan, this is Torchwood, we deal with deranged every day. What's up?"

"I think I remember one of the voices, from when I was taken. I'm pretty sure it was Harold Saxon."

Jack couldn't help but gape at the young man.

"OK, that's funny. I know the guy is a bit of a weirdo but....."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm serious Jack. When I was being held. I remember that voice. I'm certain of it."

Jack shifted uneasily in his seat. "Ok, if it is..."

"It's not just that though Jack. He's one of the biggest investors in the archangel network, may even be behind it. That means he can spy on us."

"Ianto do you know how paranoid that sounds?"

Ianto nodded. "I wouldn't come to you if I wasn't sure."

Jack couldn't argue that point. "Alright. Look into it, find out everything you can about Saxon and Archangel and keep me posted."

Ianto couldn't help but sigh with relief. "Thanks, sir." He got up and headed to the door.

"And Ianto?"

"Yes sir?"

"It's Jack, remember that and lets keep this conversation to ourselves for now just in case someone is listening out there."

Jack watched as Ianto left the office with a brief nod of his head. He was hoping that Ianto was just being paranoid, the man had good reason to be after the last year of his life, but something told Jack that they weren't going to be so lucky. He shook his head smiling to himself, one day that boy would call him Jack, he was determined and then he wondered how Gwen was doing with her investigation into Eugene's death.

Ianto had never believed in ghosts, even after everything he had seen whilst working at Torchwood. Even when those 'ghosts' had appeared all over the world, he had not believed. Ianto instinctively knew that there was nothing after death, when you died that was it, finished, only blackness left. He had never aspired to his mother's Catholic beliefs, mostly because being alive in whatever form after death was incomprehensible to him. So when Jack had come running into the Hub excitedly talking about Eugene's ghost saving Gwen's life Ianto just sort of humoured him and smiled whilst proffering a cup of coffee. It was a strange thing seeing Jack so excited about something. Ianto had to quietly admit to being happy for his boss it was a rare thing to see anyone at Torchwood actually pleased about something and perhaps for once Cooper had done something good for a change. Ianto had to believe that maybe she wasn't quite as useless as he first thought. He would just be glad when Owen got bored of shagging her so that Tosh wouldn't feel so bad. Ianto had taken the opportunity of such distractions to sneak some scanning equipment out of the Hub. He spent an entire night going over every inch of his flat looking for hidden surveillance devices. He found nothing. Somehow he wasn't reassured. His investigations into Harold Saxon had met with utter failure. The man was so well protected it was impossible to find anything out beyond the basic stuff on his web site and his impending Marriage to Lucy Cole soon to be published in 'Heat' magazine. Apparently it was going to be the social celeb event of the year. Ianto nearly passed out, when three days after he had scanned his house a wedding invitation arrived in the post from the man himself. Ianto wasn't sure whether to be smug or terrified. He took the invite into work and showed it to Jack.

"Wow, Yan! You have to go." Jack enthused.

Ianto really didn't want to, but an old saying kept repeating itself in the back of his mind. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

"You're not still fretting about him are you?"

Ianto had poured them both a glass of whiskey and handed one to Jack. "Yes."

"Any evidence?"

Ianto was shaking his head. "Not a single thing out of place. It's so neat and tidy." He sighed looking long and hard at his boss. "You think I am being...."

"Just a bit. I've made enquiries of my own Ianto, the guy is clean, every one likes him and for once, pain-in-the-arse that he is at least he's a reasonable politician."

Ianto sagged, thoroughly dispirited knowing full well he'd just lost the battle. Maybe he was being paranoid.

"Go to the wedding, take a pretty girl, drink champayne, have fun and tell us all the social gossip when you get back." Jack was grinning at him now.

"Alright sir. Can you give Tosh the day off as well then?"

Jack nodded. "You still got a crush on her?"

Ianto flushed scarlet and dipped his head. "She deserves a nice day out."

Jack couldn't agree more. "Go ahead. I'm sure we can manage without you both for a day."

"Thank you, sir."

Ianto finished his drink and left the office. Jack turned to his emails. He still hadn't heard from Lethbridge-Stewart, if anyone could find out anything dodgy about Saxon, he'd be the man to do it. No news was good news as far as Jack was concerned.

Ianto just felt sorry for John. The poor man was so out of his depth, so lonely and sad. For the first time it made him really appreciate just what he had in the here and now, little as it was. The man from 1953 just appeared to be drowning in this modern age, there was simply nothing he could cling to. Emma and Gwen seemed to hit it off quite well and Diane had obviously fallen for Owen's charms, though just exactly what those charms were.....Ianto hadn't a clue. But John? Jack was very attentive, kept a watchful eye. Ianto half wondered if somehow Jack understood him better than any of them could. Jack had often told him cryptic tales of the future and of time travel. Ianto had taken them as flights of fancy, but now he wasn't so sure. John and Jack seemed to understand one another extremely well, Ianto hoped it was enough to help the stray man from the past. The Rift was a cruel mistress sometimes. He knew something was wrong with John when he caught him edging about in the tourist office. He had seen that desolate look in his own eyes often enough. The moment he discovered his car keys were missing he called Jack, his guts twisting with guilt.

Four hours later saw him hauling Jack's lifeless body from his car filled with petrol fumes. Ianto wasn't even sure why he was bothering to put himself through this, both men were dead anyway. In the kitchen of the deserted house Ianto tried to resuscitate Jack, himself heaving against his dry retching from the fumes. Jack had shuddered back into life looking pained and dazed and very frightened. Ianto leant against the cupboards. Covered in dust and dirt, hauling in ragged breaths as Jack rolled over and vomited all over the tiled floor. It was the worst Christmas Eve Ianto could ever remember. They lay sprawled, like fish out of water, Jack aching with grief and Ianto aching with bone deep exhaustion. Good old Torchwood, another body to house in the morgue. Somehow in his still much weakened state Jack had managed to crawl to Ianto's side and nestle himself against the younger man. To Ianto's horror he discovered that Jack was crying, heaving out body shaking sobs like the world had ended. Perhaps for him it had. Ianto didn't question it, he remained there his arms wrapped gently around Jack. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do and Ianto knew damn well it wasn't John that Jack was grieving for. He wasn't certain how long they were there for, but early morning light began filter through, it was Christmas morning and Ianto's legs were sore with cramp. He needed to move. They needed to move. There was a body to deal with, a clean up job to sort out. Pathetic that a man's life would come to this, one unremarked and forgotten end. Ianto sighed. Jack hadn't moved for hours but Ianto knew the man was awake because his body was rigid with tension.

"Sir." Ianto attempted his voice of reason. "Sir we have to get John back to the Hub. Do you think you can drive the SUV?"

Jack pulled away and looked at Ianto with hollow eyes, his face was white and drawn. Ianto shuddered.

"Yes."

"Good. You head back to the Hub. I'll take care of things here and bring John back in my car. Go on."

Jack hauled himself to his feet and straightened out his great coat, his mantel, his shield. Ianto likened it to his suits. A hand was held out to him and Ianto grasped it as he stood up. Jack pulled him into a rough embrace.

"Thank you Ianto." His voice had diminished.

"It's alright Jack. You get back and cleaned up. It'll be fine." Ianto assured him even though he knew full well it wouldn't be as he passed Jack the keys to the SUV. Ianto had not seen the man look so shattered before, was wondering why he had found Jack dead in the car. He had no idea that his boss had been so unstable as to want to commit suicide. Ianto half wondered if that was partially his doing. Jack had already declared his love and Ianto perhaps thought that his own rejection of Jack's feelings had brought this on. Jack was stronger than that wasn't he?

Ianto worked quietly and efficiently and two hours later he arrived in the Torchwood garage. Jack was waiting for him, having showered and changed, with a body bag and trolley. Ianto was pleased to note that Jack was looking considerably better.

Ianto respectfully laid John's body out on the tray and sealed up the body bag. He finished the death certificate uncomfortably aware of Jack's eyes on him, the whole time. Ianto finally stepped back.

"Would you like some time, sir?" Ianto kept his voice soft but it still managed to leave an unpleasant ring against the silence.

Jack shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No, there's nothing more I can do for him." He turned away as Ianto shoved the draw closed on John Ellis' sad life. After filing the paper work and updating the case notes Ianto brewed a pot of coffee and took a mug up to Jack in his office. He found his boss leaning on his desk next to a decanter of scotch and a half empty glass. Ianto was hesitant at the door.

"Sir?"

Jack looked up and offered him a polite tight smile.

"I didn't ruin your plans for Christmas did I?"

Ianto passed him the coffee and sat down. "No aside from being at home in bed and watching the Queen's speech. Did you want me to call Owen, have him check you over?"

Jack shook his head and poured himself a second glass of scotch and downed it. "You having one?"

Ianto shook his head as Jack indicated his glass. "I need to clean my car out and get home. Maybe after what happened you shouldn't be having another one either." He wasn't sure he wanted to get inside his car ever again after what had happened. Jack seemed to sense this and was also quietly grateful for Ianto's concern, perhaps there was hope for them yet.

"Leave it. I'll get you a new one."

Ianto nodded, knowing whilst Jack was in this mood there was no point in arguing. He rose to his feet.

"Well then. I guess I shall just walk home. Get your coat on."

"What?"

Ianto smiled at his indignant tone. ""I'm not leaving you here alone in that state. Anyway, it's Christmas Day, neither of us should be alone and for once in my life I actually went to the supermarket and bought some food." He held out his hand. "Come on. Sir."

Jack met his gaze and a faint smile ghosted over his face and finally he nodded in agreement.

"Will you get my coat cleaned?"

Ianto had to grin at that. "First thing as soon as Dav's is open after the holidays." He assured him.

Jack appeared to be satisfied with that. "It's Jack by the way. J.A.C.K. We've had this conversation already. Work is over for the day....Jack...really it's easy, starts with a J, one syllable...."

Ianto rolled his eyes and watched as Jack pulled on an old dress jacket that also looked like it had come from a much earlier age. He looked distinctly unjack like in it.

"OK, Jack it is, but only for today, seeing as how it is Christmas."

Jack let out deep chuckle. "You are a stubborn man Jones Ianto Jones."

"And you are an impossible one Jack Harkness. Can we get out of here? I need breakfast."

**AN: ON THAT NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :-)**


End file.
